


【沃庄】失乐园番外

by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O, 仮面ライダージオウ, 假面骑士zi-o
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A
Summary: 柯基庄吾和黑豹woz。有兽耳和尾巴设定。乐园设定中的时间线之一。时间线是在尾声庄吾出跑去找woz之前的梦。





	【沃庄】失乐园番外

梦。常磐庄吾无比确定，自己又做梦了。身为王者，做什么样的梦，都不足为奇。就像自己可以从梦中得到未来骑士的力量一样，所以现在的情况也不足以让自己动摇。庄吾第五十次摸了摸头上多出来的毛茸茸的耳朵，然后情不自禁的抖了抖尾巴。是的，在这个梦的世界，庄吾多了一对兽耳和一条不长的毛茸茸的尾巴。

“到底什么时候才能醒呢？”庄吾自言自语道。头上的立耳还不停的抖动着。

“您在烦恼什么呢，我的魔王陛下。”woz止住自己想要摸庄吾头的冲动，像往常一样突然出现在自家魔王面前，摘下自己的帽兜，露出自己毛茸茸的黑色的耳朵。

“啊！woz你原来是黑猫吗？！”woz的出现让庄吾变得不着急离开这个荒诞的梦。

woz深吸一口气，努力不让自己对庄吾翻白眼。

“您又说笑了，我是黑豹。”

“反正都是黑色的猫科，都差不多啦。不过，黑豹的话确实更像woz。”庄吾满意的点点头，仿佛就像家里圈养了一只帅气的珍稀动物一样。庄吾没注意到的是，从woz出现开始，自己的尾巴就开始不停的摇晃。

“不过到这这么久了，不知道我是什么呢……”

“是柯基。从另一个世界前来的魔王陛下。”

“骗人的吧？！在我的梦里我怎么可能是柯基？！不对……等等！你说什么woz？另一个世界？”信息量太大，让庄吾一时无法消化。

woz像一只猫一样，上下打量了一圈庄吾，然后又像一只猫一样，确认四下无人之后，坐到了他的主人身边。

“这可能就是时王的力量。”woz打开书，翻开了一页，拿出笔写了一行字，然后合上书。转头看向庄吾，挑了一下他浓密的眉毛。“下面是解答时间，我的魔王陛下。”

庄吾用力的点了点头，woz看着随着庄吾头摆动的尾巴，还是忍不住，摸了上去。

“woz~”没有责备的意思，庄吾甚至还蹭了蹭woz的手，让woz更放心大胆的开始揉搓庄吾的头。反正，这个魔王走后，这个世界的庄吾什么也不会记得，至于另一个世界的他怎么收场，就不关他的事情了。不得不说，woz很喜欢这个世界，庄吾无法抗拒狗的本能，从蹭手，到整个人趴到woz身上，这都是其他世界不敢想的事情。

“这个世界，每个人都出现了返祖现象，与之相应的就是每个人身上出现了动物的器官。比如耳朵和尾巴。而魔王陛下的返祖基因恰巧是柯基。顺带一提，geiz是黑柴犬，月读是白猫。通过我的推测，时王有连接其他世界的能力，具体怎么产生和使用不详。您的出现，倒是证实了我的想法，但是不是每个时王都可以使用这种逢魔之力的。”

“不愧是woz，什么都知道。其实我是睡着了，然后就到了这里。等我醒了，这里的我也会醒了吧。”庄吾从woz身上起来，发现自己的手腕被什么东西缠住了，抬起手，发现一条黑色的尾巴，围着自己的手腕缠了好几圈。

是woz的尾巴，庄吾有些窃喜，这里的woz一定也是喜欢“自己”的。

但很快，尾巴松开了。

“失礼了，魔王陛下。”不管是哪里的woz，都像猫一样阴晴不定。

“没关系哦，woz。”庄吾重新躺到woz的腿上。尾巴不停的扫在woz的膝盖上，昭示着魔王此刻心情愉快。

woz有些烦躁的抓住庄吾的尾巴，陌生又熟悉的触感，一时让woz失了神。

“woz？我们吵架了吗？”庄吾从woz身上起来，跨坐到woz腿上。

“算是吧……”woz别过头，不去看庄吾那双澄澈的眼睛，这张脸配上耳朵简直就是犯规。

“只要你说，请相信我，请您原谅，不管是哪个我都会相信你的。”庄吾把双手搭在woz的肩上，丝毫没有意识到这是一个多么亲密的动作，就像是每天都会发生的一样自然。

等woz意识到的时候，庄吾已经把自己完全靠在了woz身上，头垂在woz的肩膀上，耳朵不停的抖动蹭着woz的脸和头发，手不安分的想要抓住woz的尾巴。woz一时不知道手该放在哪里，是该抱住庄吾，和“他”说请您原谅，还是该任其自然就这样等魔王梦醒。

“您的世界，我们……是恋人吗？”神差鬼么的woz问出了这句话。

“在这里我们不是吗？”庄吾总于抓住了woz一直在敲打地面的尾巴。

“是……我的魔王陛下，我们是恋人。”

哪怕仅仅一段梦的时间，我也想成为您的恋人。

尾巴一瞬间缠上了庄吾的手腕，一圈一圈，柔顺的绒毛不停的摩擦在少年的肌肤上，带来了丝丝的痒意。

“会和好的吧。”庄吾抬起头，带着温度的耳朵划过woz的脸。

在woz想要说些什么的时候，庄吾用自己的吻封住了woz嘴唇。

“你要和另一个我说。但是，我先代替'自己'原谅你。毕竟，我最喜欢woz了。但是，这是个秘密，我的woz也不知道。”

woz听到这句笑了。原来每一个他，都是一样的。渴求着魔王，却得不到那句话。也是，自己何尝能得到呢。如果这是一场梦，自己可不可以更放肆一些呢。

黑色的尾巴松开了庄吾的手腕，试探性的钻进了庄吾的衣服里。庄吾并没有反抗，而是又将自己靠在了woz的身上。woz一只手上下抚摸庄吾的后背，另一只手从尾巴根部开始揉搓。woz难以置信的看着魔王，真的像自己想象过无数次的那样在自己怀里，甚至小声的发出了呜咽的声音。

尾巴不安分的顺着魔王宽大衬衣进去，缠住了少年精瘦的腰，比想象中的更细，长时间战斗锻炼出肌肉，使腰身又不显的过分单薄，介于少年和青年之间，是独属于这个年龄的致命荷尔蒙。像是恶趣味一般，两个人衣衫整齐，woz的双手一直在安抚庄吾，不论谁来看，都像是woz耐心的在哄庄吾入睡。而黑豹的尾巴却在他的魔王的衣衫里肆虐。

柔顺的绒毛变成了最折磨人的存在，庄吾感受着尾巴一寸寸攀上自己的腰，小心翼翼的收紧一寸寸向上，因为看不见，尾巴的触感被无限放大，痒意从接触到的皮肤开始扩散，然后抽干了自己的力气，腰完全塌了下去，只能双手攀住woz的脖子，不让自己滑下去，最过分是woz握住自己的尾巴根部，不能摇动尾巴，只能难耐的小幅度的摇动下半身。

黑豹的尾巴终于找到了目标，再柔软的毛，对于人类的乳首都变得坚硬起来。黑豹的尾巴重重的蹭了一下庄吾的乳首，不出所料，庄吾发出了一声惊呼，整个人从woz身上滑了下去，但又被woz的尾巴支撑住了。

“怎么了，我的魔王陛下？”woz把人重新捞回到怀里，尾巴却是不安分的不停刺激怀里的少年。

“……woz……”庄吾努力抬起头，却被woz抓住了机会，交互了一个湿乎乎的吻，口腔的每一块内膜都被woz侵占了，像是饿久了的黑豹终于得到了心怡的猎物，要把猎物每一个地方都留下自己的气息。woz是个坏心眼，自己早该知道的。

黑豹的尾巴终于从衣服里出去了，庄吾松了一口气，想要调整一下自己的姿势，却发现无论如何自己都提不起一丝力气，只能软趴趴的靠在woz身上任人宰割。当然，woz也不可能就这样放过庄吾。趁庄吾努力起来的功夫，woz已经把尾巴已经钻进了庄吾的裤子里。刚刚趁魔王没有力气思考事情的时候，woz已经松开了魔王陛下的腰带。没有任何犹豫，尾巴直接挤进了庄吾的后穴里，浅浅的插了进去，尝试来回摩擦着开拓出一条通路。

“woz！”庄吾被woz的行为惊呆了。

“以前我们经常这么做哦，我的魔王陛下。”woz像是安抚庄吾一样，加大力度揉搓庄吾的尾巴根部和周围的皮肤。

“你……在骗人……”庄吾此刻就像一只小兽，呜咽着说不完一句话，全部的感官都被woz控制了，woz却只用尾巴浅浅的抽查，表层的痒意一点点深入骨髓，自己只能死死的抓住woz的衣服，想要保持一丝清醒。

“不喜欢吗，我的魔王陛下。”woz轻声的在庄吾耳边说，像是在说最真挚的情话一般，却在做着恶劣的事情，说完甚至开始仔细的舔舐庄吾的耳廓，肉眼可见的庄吾的耳朵红了起来，不用想此刻的庄吾一定像熟透的虾一样。

“……也不是……不喜欢……啊！”

说完这句，尾巴一瞬间钻进了身体深处。像是狂风暴雨一般，庄吾迷失在快感当中，绒毛不停的刷在内壁上，接连不断的痒快要把人逼疯了。这不公平，woz衣冠楚楚的看着自己，而自己的衬衣半开着，露出了有些红肿的乳头，裤子更是不知道什么时候已经被丢到一边了。庄吾开始胡乱撕扯woz的衣服，头顶传来woz的一声轻笑，像是默许一般，尾巴暂时停止了进攻。庄吾用带着水汽的眼睛，不解的看向woz。woz一只手解开了自己的扣子，另一只手拿起庄吾的手伸进了自己裤子里。庄吾被手心触碰到的热度烫的抽回来了手。不出所料又听到了woz的笑声。

“不准笑！”恼羞成怒的声音里带着一丝媚意，像极了小动物在你心口挠了一下马上就跑。

woz把外套铺在地上，将庄吾放了上去，少年白嫩的双腿中间，连着一条黑色的尾巴，woz遏制住自己的施虐欲，这是自己捧在心间上的魔王，不能再这里毁掉他们脆弱的关系。

woz掰开庄吾的大腿根部，忍不住开始抚摸大腿内侧的肌肤，庄吾想要并上双腿，又被woz牢牢的禁锢住。

您不知道我多想在您身上每一寸留下属于我的印记。可是魔王并不真正属于辅佐官。woz心里这样说道，只能在少年的大腿根部留下一个又一个吻，压制不住的占有欲，留下一个别人看不见的痕迹总可以吧。这样想的woz抬起头，发现庄吾害羞的用手捂住了眼睛，明明整个人都已经被情欲染红了，却还保留着纯澈的心思。

“这可不行啊，我的魔王陛下。”

“啊啊……！”

尾巴从后穴里抽了出来，抽出的过程庄吾脑子里一片空白。等有了意识之后，庄吾才发现，自己两只手腕又被缠了起来，尾巴根部有些湿润，庄吾本来想说些什么立马又咬紧了嘴唇。最让人害羞的是，woz不带掩饰的死死看着自己，而woz的身上有着斑驳的白色液体，自己居然被尾巴……

woz并不打算就这样放过庄吾，既然是一场梦境，那就让两人疯个彻底。woz终是在庄吾的大腿内部留下了一个吻痕，在别人不知道的情况下，他终于占有了他的魔王。后穴还保持了微微撑开的样子，泛着水渍。woz架起庄吾的腿。

“腿攀住我，我的魔王陛下。”

庄吾顺从的把腿驾到woz腰上。

“是……庄吾……”

庄吾用他湿漉漉的眼睛，想从woz那里寻求什么。也许因为是梦，才会这样直白的吐露自己的不安。被尾巴缠住的手不安的扭动。

woz愣了一下，马上意识到，常磐庄吾一直以来都在向自己寻求的答案原来是这个。woz松开尾巴，轻轻托起庄吾的腰，让庄吾搂住自己的脖子。

“是庄吾，我唯一的魔王陛下。” 

庄吾听到这句话，整个人松弛了下来。

“……woz……啊！”一声三转。被进入的感觉并不好受。和尾巴不一样，后穴的每一个褶皱，像是要被熨平一样，清清楚楚的感受woz一寸一寸的深入，但自己却爱狠了这种感觉，庄吾咬住了woz的肩膀，胡乱的抓着woz的后背，用身体的每一寸肌肤感受着woz，感受着woz喜欢自己，爱着自己。

“庄吾……庄吾……”woz用他低沉的声音一声声的叫着庄吾，以下犯上的禁忌快感，刺激着woz，想要将怀里的人永远禁锢在自己怀里。

一次次的进攻，一次次的任由辅佐官将自己打开，将自己完全交给眼前自己喜欢的人。庄吾贪婪的看着为自己疯狂的woz，拼命压制本能的woz，果然，woz在哪里都是一个温柔的人。

不知道第几次被带上绝顶，也不知道肚子里到底有多少精液。庄吾只知道两个人下半身早就泥泞不堪，woz的衣服肯定已经不能穿了吧，但一想到woz穿着占满自己气味的衣服，又高兴到不行，以前自己是这样的吗？大概这是兽的本性吧，一定是这样。

“woz。”庄吾轻声唤了一声。

woz从庄吾身上退了出来，合不上的穴口，随着无意识的挤压，不断的流出白色的液体。少年柔嫩的大腿内侧有一处青紫格外扎眼。可就算这样，庄吾的眼睛还是那么澄澈，用充满仰慕和爱意的目光看着自己。

这就是我的王啊。

woz贴着庄吾躺在了旁边，庄吾侧过身，努力的保持最后一丝清醒，吻了woz的额头。

“这是王的奖励。”

woz的瞳孔骤然收缩，想要回应庄吾，却发现庄吾已经睡着了。

woz牵起庄吾的左手，在无名指上印下一个吻。

“晚安，庄吾，我的魔王陛下。”

梦结束了。一切就像没发生一样，woz将庄吾送回他的住所。

下次见面，我并不希望和您交手，我的魔王陛下。黑豹深深看了一眼熟睡的魔王，消失在黑夜里。

另一个世界。迷迷糊糊醒来的庄吾，揉了揉眼睛，猛然清醒，摸了摸自己的头，确认没有耳朵之后，莫名的失落起来。然后又像是想起来什么一样，顾不上穿鞋直奔大门，打开门后，那个受伤的woz果然还在自己家门口缩成一团坐着，像一只流浪的黑猫。

闻声睁开眼的woz，映入眼帘的是庄吾光洁的脚踝，woz咽了一下口水。

“地上凉，我的魔王陛下。”

“……是庄吾。”

woz陷入一瞬间的失神，从众多记忆里，被掩盖的禁忌的梦，开始回放。原来是这个时间线，并不是自己的梦……woz开始嫉妒那个世界的自己，等那个世界的记忆完全记起后，又觉得哪个世界的自己都可悲，可怜，可恨。

woz没有回应，庄吾以为woz伤的比自己想象中的更严重，连忙蹲下来，却被woz揽入怀里，然后被横抱起来。然后听到了woz倒吸一口冷气。

“至少让我把您抱进去把鞋穿上。”

“回家了，woz。”

“遵命，庄吾，我唯一的魔王陛下。”


End file.
